After Duel
by Ninaeva
Summary: What happens after duel with Arishok? Why has Isabela decided to disappear for 3 years? What will Hawke do now that she is back? F!HawkexIsabela
1. Leaving

**A/N:** _Sooooo, this is my first time at writing a fan fiction, I usually dont write, because Im not that good with words (I use drawing as a way of expressing myself), but I just had to try my luck and (lack of) skill with this story. It could be left as a one-shot, but if you guys like it, i might try to write more chapters :)_

_P.S. Isabela might seem a little OOC, but everyone acts out of character when they are scared :P_

* * *

><p>Before her lay the Arishok, his eyes already glassy, staring at the ceiling of the Viscounts Keep. She was exhausted and bleeding severely from two large cuts, one on her left arm, the other on her stomach and one pretty big stab wound in her right thigh, and that's not counting bunch of smaller cuts. But she wasn't concerned about that, she knew Anders could fix her, he was the best healer she knew. The object of her concern was behind her, near the far wall, held back by two large Qunari warriors. When the other Qunari began falling back, after their leaders demise , they unleashed their hold on her, and Isabela darted forward as fast as she could, towards her Champion. Hawke looked at her running, small smile on her face. <em>She's safe. <em>Hawke thought as she stopped fighting the unconsciousness that threatened to take her over even as she was slaying the Arishok. Last thing she remembered was Isabela's voice, screaming something, and someone's hands catching her, before she hit the floor. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Hawke!" Isabela screamed, when she saw that the woman in question started losing consciousness and falling face first on the floor. She ran even faster and slid the last 2 meters toward Hawke, catching her just in time. She turned her in her arms, afraid that the worst has happened, that Hawke was dead because of her. She checked her breathing and let the sigh of relief. She's alive. But just barely. She looked frantically around her, trying to see where the hell is that damned mage. Just as she thought that, Anders emerged from the sea of the last of the retreating Qunari, followed by Fenris and Varric. He saw Isabela's pleading look, and hurriedly knelt beside her to check on Hawke.<p>

"We need to get her to her home, it's closer than my clinic." Isabela just nodded, letting go of Hawke, so Fenris could take her in his arms. Varric and Anders started clearing the path for them, pushing people who started to crowd on them, after the retreat of the Qunari, wanting to see what happened to the new Champion of Kirkwall (as they started calling Hawke), so they could make path for Fenris, while Isabela trailed after him, never taking her eyes off of Hawke.

Few minutes later, Anders burst into Hawke's home, followed closely by Fenris still carrying unconscious Hawke, with Isabela, Varric, Aveline, Merrill and Sebastian (who were waiting outside the Keep, protecting First Enchanter and Knight-Commander, while Hawke was dueling the Arishok) on their heels. Anders told Fenris to take Hawke to her room, but that the rest of them needed to stay downstairs, until he called them.

"No! You wont keep me out, I wont leave her side, not until I know that she will be alright!" Isabela yelled at the mage. Anders was just about to protest, when Aveline interrupted them, putting a hand on Anders's shoulder "Leave her Anders, she wont be a bother to you" She gave Isabela don't-make-me-regret-this look, who gave her small smile and quick nod, before she raced up the stairs, not waiting for Anders's permission.

When she got into room, she saw Fenris leaning on the wall, near the door. Even though he looked relaxed, she knew he was tense as a string, watching for any sign of danger, even here, in Hawke's bedroom. She wanted to sit next to Hawke on her bed, but she knew that she would interfere with Anders's healing, so she took her place next to a window.

When Anders got into room, he glared at Isabela and told Fenris to wait outside. He raised his eyebrow questioningly, but left the room without a word.

Sometime later, Isabela thought it was hours, but it couldn't be more than just a few minutes, Anders raised himself from the hunched position he was in, wiping his brow "That's the best I can do" He frowned "There must have been some kind of poison on Arishok's blades. I don't know if she will pull through."

Isabela looked at him, worry evident in her eyes "Call me if she wakes up." Said Anders. And as an afterthought he added "Or…. If something happens." Isabela nodded and went to sit on bed, taking Hawke's pale hand in her own.

"How is she?" Aveline just asked from the door. Not taking her eyes from Hawke, Isabela answered "Not good. I think she has a fever." Aveline approached the bed, putting a hand on Isabela's shoulder "Go. Take a sleep, I will watch over her." Isabela started to protest, but Aveline just picked her up and threw her out of the room. Isabela got up and turned to face Aveline, but all that greeted her was closed door. She wanted to break the door, and more than that, she wanted to break stupid Man-Hands, but just as she was about to kick the door open, she remembered that Hawke is inside and that she needs rest, more than she needs some selfish pirate wench by her side. So she took a deep breath, calmed herself and went downstairs. Bodhan tried to ask her something, while Sandal was yelling "Enchantment", but she waved them off and went outside.

She was blinded by the amount of sunlight outside, so long was she in half-dark in Hawke's room. When her eyes got used to the light, she went to find Anders and tell him about the fever. He listened to her, nodded, and left without the word to check on Hawke._ He must still be pissed on me. I know I would be too._ She sighed and went to the Hanged Man. Big girl was right, she really needed sleep. So she went straight to her room, ignoring all the drunk patrons who wanted to buy her drinks.

Next few days were the same, only now she didn't let Aveline to throw her out of Hawke's room, she knew what to expect, so she was always on guard, when Big girl came to visit. Aveline quickly realized that too, and didn't press the matter; she didn't want to disturb Hawke. So Isabela spent her days in Hawke's room, watching the young woman, holding her hand. One companion came every day, never 2 at the same time, unless Anders was coming to check on the Champion.

On the tenth day from the battle with Arishok, when Anders finished his checkup, a little smile danced on his lips "She is getting better, the fever is gone, and her heart and breathing are faster and stronger. Now it's only a matter of time before she wakes up." With that he left. Isabela felt like a stone fell from her heart. Relief filled her. But also another feeling was creeping its way into her heart. Fear.

She came back with the relic, because she couldn't let Hawke die because of her. She planned to be on her way as soon as she gave the damn book to those bloody Qunari. But then Hawke and the Arishok decided they wanted a duel, with her as a prize, like she was some bloody trophy! Hawke won, but just barley, she couldn't leave her now that she was near death, not until she knew she would pull out. And now she know. So its time for her to leave again, without looking back. She cant stay near Hawke anymore, emotions are getting involved. _Well, emotions are involved for quite some time now, but its still not too late for me to leave. Is it?_ She couldn't answer that question now, only time will tell. She got up, kissed Hawke lightly on the forehead and went to the door. She turned around to get one last look on the sleeping rogue, before she shut the door of Hawke's room and her own heart.


	2. Three years later

**A/N:** _OK, I decided to continue my story, hopefully I will get better in time, but just for now, bear with me :)_

* * *

><p>It has been 3 years since the battle with Arishok. 3 years since Hawke became the Champion of Kirkwall. 3 years since her Captain left. Her wounds have healed, but since the day she woke up, to find out that Isabela has disappeared, she has been dying a little every day. Though being the Champion has kept her occupied during the day, it was the nights she dreaded. Sometimes she went a few days without sleep, killing bandits and thugs and doing some other quests on her own during the night, not caring for her own safety very much, taking any excuse to stay awake, because, when she went to sleep, all she could dream about was a certain Pirate Queen. She would wake up every morning before the dawn with a start, sometimes even screaming her name. She would cry afterwards, until the time she had to get up and begin the day anew.<p>

Once, she tried not getting up from bed at all, for several days, crying in her pillow, brooding. But then Aveline came. Hell hath no furry like this Guard Captain when she saw Hawke curled up in her bed, looking as miserable as she was feeling. Aveline dragged her up from her bed, dumping her in her huge bathtub, filled with boiling-hot water and beginning the torture she called 'detailed scrubbing'. When Hawke tried to protest, Aveline slapped her so hard her ears were ringing for a few days after! After that, she was up as soon as the Sun appeared.

Since then, when she was around other people, be it her closest friends or some strangers, Hawke would put on a cheerful mask, laughing and joking and smiling, like everything was fine. Of course, Aveline, Varric and the others weren't fooled by her sudden change of behavior. At first they were pestering her about it, telling her to forget the 'ungrateful wench', that she should find someone else. Merrill even suggested Anders! _Maker, that girl has a wild imagination!_ Varric even wanted to get her the night at the Blooming Rose and even Aveline reluctantly agreed to it, but Hawke declined it with a smile, telling them she didn't have time for that kind of adventure "I'm too busy trying to avert the disaster that Orsino and Meredith are constantly trying to bring down on us." They left her alone after that, because they knew that it was true, what she said about First Enchanter and Knight-Commander. They were fighting like and old couple! Though, that didn't stop them from continuing to ask her to join them for a game of wicked Grace and ale, which she was constantly declining, for fear of what she would do if she had too much to drink. She didn't trust herself to take that much of a risk. Not yet, anyway.

Today though, she had to go to Hanged Man to meet with Varric, to discuss some mission he had for her. His letter didn't say anything, only that it was very important. So, she put on her armor, strapped her twin blades to her back and took a deep breath to calm herself a little more while going downstairs. Bodhan greeted her "Good morning serrah Hawke!" "Morning Bodhan. Sandal" She replied with a nod to each of them. "Enchantment?" "Not today Sandal, I haven't found any runes for quite some time" She sighed. _I really need to get some good runes for my blades._ She started for the door, when Bodhan spoke again "Serrah, there is something I wanted to talk about. It's about me boy and I." She sighed again and turned to face him "Can it wait? Varric said he has some important mission for me and that I have to get to the Hanged Man ASAP." "Oh! Of course serrah! It can wait till you get back, don't worry. Have a nice day!" He finished with a smile and with that Hawke turned and went through the door.

While walking through the streets of Hightown and later Lowtown, her mask already on, she was smiling and greeting people who cheered her name wherever she went, for the last 3 years. She was their savior, their Champion in the battle against the Qunari and they knew how much effort she was putting in keeping Mages and Templars from starting another war.

Finally, she got to the tavern, the smell of vomit and sweat overwhelming her senses as soon as she opened the door. She grimaced a little._ I will never get used to this stench_, she thought and went straight to the table where the biggest crowd was, listening to the dwarf storyteller. "... and then she jumped off the cliff, soaring through the sky like a real hawk, before diving into the water after poor puppy!" The crowd cheered and when one small boy, who couldn't get close enough to see Varric, but was listening nonetheless, saw Hawke smirking, he screamed "Its her!" and then she found herself overwhelmed by those people that where crowding around Varric a moment before. Varric roared with laughter when he saw Hawke's horrified expression at the questions some of the drunker patrons asked her. After few minutes he finally decided to save her "Alright, that's enough, the Champion has some... Championic business to attend to, leave her alone now, and I will answer you some of those questions later!" After the crowd cleared out, Hawke slumped in the chair across her dwarven friend with a sigh "Why do you keep telling them those stories? Why do they even listen to them anymore! They must have heard them a hundred times already!" Varric smirked "I know you wouldn't understand it even if I tried to explain it to you, so I wont waste my breath. You will never be a good storyteller Hawke" Varric finished mockingly, and Hawke smiled "Well, that's why I have you." "True!" He exclaimed happily. Then his expression turned grim "Seriously now Hawke, there is something I need to show you. In my room." He started to get up and Hawke laughed "Varric, I really don't want to see you and Bianca do... well whatever it is you are doing." Varric just frowned at her and motioned for her to follow him. She rolled her eyes, got up and went after the dwarf. He stood in front of his door, watching them intently, like they were a pair of Hurlocks preparing to attack him. Not taking his eyes of the doors, he said "If you want to kill me after... this is done, I wont blame you." Hawke frowned at him and he gestured for her to go in. She did so with determined look in her eyes, ready for anything... except for what she saw when she entered the room.

At first, she didn't see anything, it was very dark inside. Then she caught a movement near the window. Her body tensed, her daggers were in her hands, ready for whatever attacker lurked in the dark. Then she heard the doors shut behind her. _What tha...?_ She thought looking at them. But then the curtains were opened and she blinked at the sudden burst of light, shielding here eyes with a hand that was still holding one of her daggers. "Hello Hawke." Said a familiar voice and she froze. She willed here eyes to get used to the light faster, blinked once again and scanned the room for the source of the voice. When here eyes settled on the Pirate that was leaning on the far wall, next to the window, she blinked again, afraid that this was some sort of illusion. But it wasn't. Isabela was still standing there, smirking at Hawke, acting like she never left.

Hawke's first impulse was to wrap her arms around the other woman and kiss her senseless. She even made the first step towards her, but quickly caught herself and stopped. Isabela noticed that and her smile faltered, but she quickly recomposed herself. Hawke felt that her anger, that was accumulated over these last 3 years, started to surface and before she knew what she was doing, she had the other woman pressed tightly on the wall, with a dagger under her chin, pressing that small part of her neck that wasn't protected by that ridiculously huge gold necklace she always wore "What do you think you are doing here? What game do you think you are playing?" She whispered dangerously, glaring at Rivaini, her face only inches from the other woman. Isabela calmly moved Hawke's hand that was holding the dagger away from her throat, never breaking the eye contact. Hawke was surprised that she didn't try to stop that, but didn't let surprise to show on her face.

"It's not a game" Pirate said. "I..." She closed her eyes, took a deep breath to calm herself and when she opened them again, she continued "I came back for you." Hawke backed away a little, leaving Isabela's personal space, still at the arms reach though, her features softened a little, but she still glared at the pirate "Explain."

Isabela turned to look through the window "You were right, you know? When you said I was afraid. I WAS afraid of love, to love and be loved, but after 3 years of being on the run from you, from my feelings for you, I realized that I was afraid of something else more than I was afraid of love." She paused, closing her eyes. Hawke's body relaxed completely and she moved a little closer to the Pirate, as close as she could without touching her. Isabela felt her approach, and she turned to look Hawke straight in her strikingly blue eyes "I was... I AM afraid of being without you a second more than is necessary. And I'm afraid of losing you." She finished with a whisper, lowering her head. Hawke smiled, lifting Isabela's head with a finger, locking their eyes again and moving closer to the Pirate "I love you, you stupid pirate hag" she whispered, just before kissing Isabela.

She felt Isabela smile against her lips, before returning the kiss. Hawke wrapped her arms around Pirate's slim waist and Isabela wrapped hers around Hawke's neck. Their kiss became more passionate as they tumbled towards Varric's bed. Hawke grunted as she landed hard on the bed, with Isabela falling on top of her, never breaking their kiss. Just as Hawke started undoing laces on Isabela's tunic, door opened and Varric poked his head in "Hawke? Is everything alright? I heard... oh!" he noticed the two women on his bed. When Hawke saw him, she broke her kiss with Isabela and yelled "Out!", as she took one of Isabela's hidden daggers from her boot and threw it towards the dwarf, who anticipated the movement and closed the doors just in time, as the dagger lodged itself right where his head has been. She then smirked at Isabela and said "Now, where were we?" Isabela just laughed and Hawke used the moment to flip them, so that now she was on top. Isabela glared at her "Hey! I'm always on t..." but she was cut off when Hawke kissed her again. "You are now going to suffer for leaving me to dry for 3 years" Hawke smirked against Pirates lips, and Isabela groaned as she complied, ridding Hawke of her armor, piece by piece and throwing them all around the room.


	3. Hurt

**A/N:** _thank you so much for the reviews and for reading my noob story in the first place :) I must say, I love critiques, so critique as much as you want, hopefully something you say will get through my thick skull and I will learn something about writing :D_

_anyway, in this chapter, I mentioned a few quests, but I didnt want to describe them, only their consequences... I also took some dialogues right from the game, but in other places I took much more liberty, like when Anders comes to talk to Hawke, or what Isabela did with Zev... and now Im gonna stop writing, or else I will spoil entire chapter to you guys xD_

_Enjoy and dont forget about critiques :D _

* * *

><p>For a few days, it seemed like everything was back to normal. That is, until Hawke met Nuncio. <em>It was a mistake to bring her on that stupid quest. <em>Hawke thought bitterly, while looking through the window in her bedroom.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_After they killed Nuncio, Zevran approached them."Excellent! Killing my former brothers-in-arms is oddly satisfying!" He happily exclaimed."I've little reward to offer you Champion, but perhaps this will serve as a token of my thanks" Zevran offered a dagger to Hawke, and then he turned towards Isabela "My dear Isabela, it has been a delight to see you again. You travel in fine company" He bowed towards her. _

_And that's when everything went downhill. For Hawke, at least._

"_That's it? You are leaving? What about sex?"Isabela asked the assassin. _

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

Hawke hit the wall next to the window as hard as she could. There was a sickening crack as both, the wall and bones in her right hand snapped from the force of impact. She grimaced, but she welcomed the physical pain as a distraction from one much worse.

There was a knock on the door, but when she didn't respond, the visitor decided to enter anyway. "Hawke?" it was Anders "Are you….?" He began to ask, but then he noticed the missing piece of wall and the odd way her fingers were cramped "Damn it Hawke! You need to stop punishing yourself because of her!"He yelled at the rogue as he hurried over to her, so he could heal her hand. Hawke ignored him, staring out of the window. Anders calmed a little after he finished the healing "I wanted to ask you for a favor, but since you…" Hawke cut him off, turning towards him "What is it?" She asked, remaining cold on the outside, but with a glint of anticipation in her eyes. He continued, eying her suspiciously "I cant tell you why, but I have to get inside the Chantry, without being seen. Will you talk to the Grand Cleric for me? Distract her long enough for me to do what must be done?" He asked desperately. Hawke, not noticing his desperation, asked "That's all? You just want me to talk to the Grand Cleric? Don't you want me to kill something or someone, like every bloody person in this town?" "Will you do it?" Anders asked eagerly. Hawke rolled her eyes, annoyed "Yes, yes… What should I talk about with her?" "Food. Weather. Anything really. No, better talk about mages. Give her one last chance to pick a side in this struggle. I promise you, though…. Whatever happens, its on my head. It will not come back on you. Thank you my friend" Anders managed a faint smile. Hawke nodded and started towards the door "Lets get this over with then."

* * *

><p>That night, Fenris, Anders and Varric had to draw Hawke towards the Hanged Man. She tried to avoid it, but try as she might, they just wouldn't let her. So, she ended up with a mug of ale in the stinking tavern.<p>

The mage and elf squabbled again. Varric was cleaning Bianca, watching Hawke sideways, as she watched content of her mug. "You know, the ale wont drink itself" he teased her, but his smile faltered when Hawke's expression remained unchanged, broody. He nudged Anders, who was starting to raise his voice on Fenris. Anders glared at the dwarf, but then he saw Hawke's expression and frowned at her. Fenris looked at her and stated matter-of-factly "You know, brooding doesn't suit you. Its my specialty" his three companions looked at him, and the elf just shrugged. Varric and Anders roared with laughter and even Hawke managed a weak smile at her companions. She then got up, putting her mug on the table "Listen guys, I really need to go home, get some sleep, I'm exhausted" They looked like they were about to protest, but then Varric nodded, and looked at Anders and Fenris "Sure Champ. But call us if you need anything." The other two just nodded and Hawke forced another smile before turning and going out.

The walk from Lowtown to Hightown was uneventful. But when she got to her house, she heard voices inside. _What now?_ She sighed, opening her door "Ah messere, its good you are here!" Bodhan exclaimed running towards her "Quickly, you need to stop them, or they will bring down the estate" Hawke closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose "Who Bodhan?" But Bodhan was already on his way towards common room. So she followed him there to find Aveline and the one person she wanted to avoid, glaring daggers at each other, hands on their weapons.

Her heart stopped.

Aveline saw her first "Hawke! I came here to tell you…" but Hawke put a hand up, silencing her. She looked at the Pirate "What are you doing here?" Her voice was ice cold. Isabela answered her in the same manner "You are avoiding me. Why?" Aveline tried to jump in again, but Hawke stopped her again, her voice hard "Aveline, please, I will come to the barracks later, but for now, can you leave us?" Her friend glared first at her then at Isabela, and she stormed out without the word. Hawke sighed, watching after Guard Captain. _I will have to make this up to her somehow. _She then turned her attention at Isabela "Why? First you lie to me about the relic, then you steal it from ME and leave me to clean up your mess…" Isabela jumped in "I came back, if you don't remember that part." Hawke continued, ignoring what she said "… then you come back long enough to piss the bloody Arishok even more and make him want to duel me for YOU! And that's fine, I would gladly do it again and again, but then you leave for three flaming years! And you come back once again, claiming you couldn't live without me and a few days later you go and have a bloody sex with a bloody elven assassin! Right under my flaming nose! Andraste's tits, is that reason enough for you!" At this point, Hawke figured she was yelling, so she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself.

Isabela calmly listened to Hawke's yelling "I haven't slept with him" She whispered, moving closer to the other woman. Hawke's eyes shot open "What are you talking about?" Isabela repeated "I haven't slept with Zevran." Hawke was now confused "But, you said…" Isabela interrupted her, rolling her eyes "I know what I said, I said that because my tongue was faster than my mind, and Zev is... and exotic lover. But when I saw the look on your face, I realized my mistake." "But you went with him, even though I asked you not to" Hawke couldn't keep the hurt out of her voice. "Well, I couldn't just retreat the offer, that's not who I am." Isabela said matter-of-factly and Hawke lowered her gaze, whispering "Then who are you?" Isabela closed her eyes "I….. I don't know" she whispered. Hawke turned her back to the pirate and tried to compose herself "I have to go. I need to apologize to Aveline. And see what she wanted." Isabela was just about to say something, but Hawke was already on her way to the door.

* * *

><p>Hawke knocked at the door to the Aveline's office "Come in" came the replay, and she complied. "Aveline, I'm sorry…" she began but Aveline stopped her with small smile "I understand Hawke. I just don't understand why it has to be her." She finished with a frown. Hawke didn't know what to say, so she kept silent."Anyway, Knight-Commander want to talk to you and I was supposed to escort you to her" She glared at Hawke, like it was rogues fault Aveline had to be a messenger for Meredith. Still, she kept her tongue at bay, still feeling guilty for what happened at her estate, and just nodded.<p>

* * *

><p>"I think its best not to bring Merrill, Anders OR Fenris on this quest. Fenris would just kill them, and who knows what the other two would do." Said Aveline, when they were back in the Gallows. Hawke frowned "Who then? You and Varric obviously. Though, I don't want to bring Sebastian, I don't trust him that much." Now it was Aveline's turn to frown "After all these years, you still don't trust him?" Hawke shook her head "I have a feeling he would betray me if he thought I favored mages in this stupid struggle for power." Aveline's eyes narrowed "And do you?" Hawke stopped, and looked at her best friend for a while, before answering "My sister is a mage in Circle, and two of my friends are apostates. I don't favor anyone right now, but I will defend them, from Meredith and her Templars, even if it means I have to pick a losing side." Aveline nodded slowly "That's…. fair. So, about our fourth member….." Hawke cut her off "No." Aveline frowned at the rogue "I don't like it either, but we cant go against these apostates short handed." Hawke winced. She knew Aveline was right, but… "This is a very bad idea, Aveline, mark my words." "Its better than dying." Aveline said dryly. Hawke glared at her "Fine. But you go talk to her."<p> 


	4. Mission

**A/N:** _This chapter was supposed to be a part of the previous, but I decided to split them and work a little more on this part.. Thats why Im posting it this quickly :) though the next one wont be up for some time (dont have the inspiration -.-)... Anyway, some of you may notice that Im a big fan of Blue, and that I really love their new song "I can" (they are definitely getting my vote at Eurovision ^^)... I just couldn't resist, had to put it in :)_

_Btw, the mission in question is 'On the loose'. Meredith requested from Hawke that she brings in 3 apostates, dead or alive._

* * *

><p>Hawke was leaning on a wall at the entrance of the Alienage "What took you so long?" She asked the trio coming her way. Varric shrugged, Aveline rolled her eyes and Isabela smirked. Hawke winced when she saw Pirate. <em>So, that's how you want to play this. <em>She quickly composed herself "Let's go, Nyssa said that Huon would be back by now."

Hawke was the first one to round the corner and what she saw shocked her so much, she stopped in her tracks, Isabela slamming into her, making them both stagger nearer the great tree in the Alienage. "Andraste's ass, Hawke, why….?" Her mouth snapped closed when she saw two elves, male stabbing the female with a small dagger and smearing her blood all over himself like in some kind of ritual. "Why?" Hawke's voice was hoarse and Isabela could see how tense she was "She was your wife…. She loved you! Monster!" With that, she drew her blades and sprinted towards Huon, who was covered in his wife's blood, but just as she was to run him through, he disappeared. Hawke frantically turned around, looking for the blood mage, but the next thing she saw were corpses, rising through the ground, animated through Huon's blood magic. She dispatched two nearest quickly, running to help Varric, who was being attacked by five or six of the creatures. She hacked and slashed through them, when Varric yelled jokingly "Go find your own corpses Champ, leave mine alone!" Hawke laughed bitterly and complied to her friend's wishes, leaving him to deal with the rest. She just started towards Aveline, who was fending off at least dozen of them, when she heard a scream that froze her blood. She turned towards the sound to see Isabela, hovering in mid-air, with Huon's attention on her. Blood mage was chanting something and Isabela screamed again. Hawke's eyes widened with horror as she stood there, staring.

"GO! Help her!" Aveline's voice brought her back to the fighting and she dashed towards Huon, murderous glint in her eyes. But again, mage was one step ahead of her and he threw his left arm towards her, not breaking his gaze or stopping his chant, enveloping her in some kind of paralysis. She struggled against her invisible bonds "I…. can, I…. will….. " She gritted her teeth "I know I…. can…." No matter how much she struggled, she couldn't move a finger, but then she heard Isabela's third piercing scream, worse than before, an unearthly sound she hoped never to hear again, so she poured all the strength, physical and psychical in to one last effort._ Please, hold on a little longer Isabela. _And with that thought, she was free. Not wasting a moment, or letting Huon, who stared at her in amazement, gather his wits, she stabbed him one, two, three times, just to be sure he was dead. Not waiting for his body to hit the ground, she ran as fast as she could towards Isabela, who lay on the ground, pale and limp.

Hawke gathered the Pirate in her arms, cradling her, tears wailing up in her eyes "No, no, no, no, please, don't die, don't die on me now…. I need you, you stupid wench… I can't lose you too… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry… Please…."

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Aveline. Then Varric was by her side, a red potion in hand. He opened it up, and poured it all in Rivaini's mouth, then forcing her to swallow most of it as some got spilled over her chin. After a few moments, potion kicked in, and the color started returning to her cheeks. When she opened her eyes, Hawke let out a sigh of relief. Isabela smiled weakly, and reached to brush a strand of Hawke's hair from her face "Well, aren't you the sight for the sore eyes?" Hawke grinned at her, still holding her "I just wonder, how, in Maker's name, did you survive three years without me?" Isabela chuckled, bringing Hawke's head closer, until their lips brushed, and whispered "Barely."

Their kiss was cut short by Aveline, who cleared her throat to get their attention "Now, since you are feeling all better, we could go and get the remaining two apostates" Guard Captain said with a frown. Isabela and Hawke smiled at each other and scrambled to their feet.

They tracked down Evelina next. Turns out, she was an abomination and they had to fight her too. This time, Hawke didn't charge in recklessly, she left that to Aveline, who was making as much noise as she could, trying to draw the bulk of the enemies towards her. Hawke and Isabela were circling the battlefield in shadows, on opposite sides, trying to get as close as they could to Evelina. Unfortunately, Hawke was still weary from the battle with Huon and one of Evelina's abominations saw her, so she soon found herself surrounded with four of them, with her back against the wall. Isabela was by her side immediately. "What do you think you are doing?" Hawke asked, annoyed at the grinning pirate by her side "You should have went straight to Evelina when you had the chance" "What, and let you have fun with this many tentacles whipping around you? Not a chance, sweet thing!" Isabela replied, her signature smirk on her lips, as she stunned one Abomination and then stabbed other from left side, while Hawke did the same from the right. Hawke grinned at her Pirate._ MY Pirate? No, Isabela belongs only to Isabela, no one else._ She shook her head at the thought, while finishing off another abomination.

Soon their path was clear, and they dashed towards Evelina side by side. Hawke went for the head and Isabela for the torso. The abomination that was Evelina fell backwards from the force of dual attack. Isabela winked at Hawke, who smirked in return, and went back to fighting, to help Aveline dispatch the last remaining Shades.

Isabela sat on some crate, catching her breath, as she was far from fully recovered. _Health potion can only do so much._ She watched the Champion, as Hawke danced from one enemy to the other, distracting them long enough so Aveline can kill them. She was so elegant, jumping so high like she was soaring through the air, then crouching so low, it looked like she was crawling. Isabela knew that Hawke was born for this, born for battle, even though she has such a gentle heart, that only her friends know about.

"That's quite a sight, eh Rivaini?" Varric said with a knowing smile. Isabela smirked "Oh indeed, Hawke has a very sexy butt" they both laughed at the comment "Have it your way Rivaini, have it your way." "Oi! If you two are done lounging, then we should move out. We have one more apostate to bring in." Hawke yelled annoyed at the two rogues. "Aye aye Champion!" said Isabela, with a mocking salute. Hawke just rolled her eyes, unable to contain a small smile.

As they were waiting for Emile de Launcet to finish his… business upstairs, Hawke and her companions were sitting at the table in the Hanged Man, playing Diamondback "You know, this is much more interesting when you play with stripping" Isabela said with a smirk directed at Hawke. Even after everything Hawke's been through with the alluring pirate, she blushed a little at the comment. Aveline scowled and muttered something that sounded awfully like "whore". Varric ignored them, placing his cards on the table "Watch and learn kids, this is how a dwarf plays" he said with a satisfied smirk, reaching for the winnings. Aveline sighed as she and Hawke placed their cards on the table, but Isabela frowned at the dwarf, catching his hand. "Not so fast" She said as she showed them her cards. Varric's smile fell and he scowled at the pirate as she was collecting her winnings, putting them in her large bosom. She noticed Hawke watching her cleavage, so she leaned towards the other rogue, revealing it even more and whispered in her ear "You know, Emile won't come down until dawn, this is his first and probably last night with a girl." Her lips brushed Hawke's ear "we can go to my room to… relax a little" Hawke was now crimson in the face as she looked over to Aveline and Varric. Aveline was glaring at the pirate, but the dwarf winked at Hawke "Go on you two, I need to talk to our Guard Captain about some business anyway." Aveline turned to frown at the dwarf "What are you… Ouch!" She jumped a little when Varric stomped her foot under table, not taking his smile off of two rogues. Hawke looked a little unsure "Are you sure that's alright?" Varric's smile broadened "oh course Champ! We will call you if Emile gets back before you" "You do that!" Isabela exclaimed, grabbing Hawke and dragging her up, towards her room.

When Hawke closed the door behind them, she leaned on them with a smirk on her face, as she watched Isabela, who was now laying on the bed "Well, Champion, what are you waiting for?" She licked her lips seductively, as she watched Hawke's hungry eyes roam all over her body. Then Hawke closed her eyes "You really haven't slept with him?" She asked hopefully after few moments, not daring to look at the pirate. She heard Isabela's annoyed sigh "This again? No sweet thing, I haven't slept with Zevran, or anyone else for that matter, except with you, since I got back." She said firmly, successfully ending that discussion. Hawke smirked as she approached the bed. "No one at all? My my, I feel so special" She whispered the last word in Isabela's ear, crawling on the bed, on top of pirate. Isabela grabbed Hawke's ass, rolling her eyes, making Hawke gasp a little "Oh shut up and kiss me."


	5. Mine Massacre

**A/N:** _Ok, this chapter was inspired a little by how Duncan handled the situation with a High Dragon in the book _Dragon Age: The Calling_ and my recent battle with another High Dragon in DA2 (for the third time xD). It focuses mostly on battle, so I hope its better than the previous chapter, on that aspect :)_

_Also, thank you so much for the reviews/faves/alerts, it means so much to me that you are reading this fic, not to mention that some of you like it :) _

* * *

><p>Hawke crouched, to examine one of the burned corpses, that were all around them "This doesnt look good" she muttered.<p>

"Some apostates, again?" Aveline asked, a scowl on her face.

Anders frowned at the warrior "Why do you always suspect mages? It could be dragons, for all we know!"

"Who cares, lets just get going, this stench is unbearable" Isabela said impatiently, hand over her nose.

"I dont think this was mages doing. And if it is a dragon, then its much bigger than any we encountered so far." When Hawke noticed the looks her companions were giving her, she sighed and stated "Look at the ground. If it were mages, or even a Mature Dragon, we would see many scorch marks around the bodies. But the ground here is all black. And that body" She pointed to one big smear of blood, flesh and gut "and that one, over there" this time she pointed on a similar smear some distance away "were obviously stomped upon."

Silence greeted her words. Then Isabela cleared her throat "You are... very observant, Hawke"

Hawke smirked "Only if you dont walk in front of me. In that case, I get distracted easily."

Isabela raised an eyebrow, a small smile tugging on her lips, while Aveline and Anders rolled their eyes.

Hawke got up not taking her eyes from the other rogue "All right, lets get going. We need to be careful. I will scout ahead, Bela, you come in after me, in case I miss some traps, and Aveline, you bring up the rear. Anders, you stay between them."

They all nodded, and took the assigned positions. After some time, they passed two small, engraved pillars. Anders was just about to ask for a stop, to investigate them, when they heard a roar behind them. When they turned around, they saw a huge dragon diving towards them, breathing fire, successfully blocking their way back.

Hawke heard Isabela swear, but she ignored the pirate, trying to devise a strategy, how best to beat this monstrosity without casualties. "Aveline, try to keep the dragons attention to yourself! Anders, you get as far away as you can, and be ready to heal. Isabela, we are going to flank it."

With that, Aveline charged, screaming from the top of her lounges, and Anders ran towards one of the smaller perches. Hawke already lost the sight of Isabela, as they were both trying to be as stealthy as possible.

High Dragon was focused solely on Aveline, breathing fire towards the warrior, as she used her shield for protection. "Hawke!" She screamed "I cant keep it much longer, its getting hot in here!"

Hawke hacked and slashed at Dragons rear legs, but she was like a fly to the beast, not fazing it at all. She saw glimpses of Isabela doing the same, when the huge tail swooped down, hitting the pirate across the back with its spiked tip. Isabela screamed, as the spikes dug into her flesh, making long gashes, as the dragon started to swing it again. Hawke started to run, to check on the other rogue, but then the tail came crashing down on her. She jumped to the side at the last moment, cursing herself. _Nug-brained idiot! Get your head in the fight! She will be fine, Anders will take care of her. _

She quickly got up, dodging when dragon tried to kick her, and was about to attack the beast, when it flew up. And then came down hard, on top of her.

* * *

><p>"Hawke!" Isabela screamed, when she saw that the rogue didnt have time to dodge the dragon. But before anyone could do anything, the dragon was in the air again, flying to the highest perch.<p>

"Get back here, you bastard!" The pirate yelled at the dragon. Her back hurt a little, but that was nothing she couldnt handle_. Anders fixed me good, given the situation_.

"Isabela, look out!" Came a yell behind her. She looked around, just in time to see fangs flash before her face. Then someone pulled her from the harms way, by the collar. Aveline jumped in front of her, her shield on the ready, as she was trying to fend of at least a dozen Dragonlings. Isabela scrambled to her feet to help warrior.

She glanced behind her, to where she supposed Hawke was lying, but there was no one there. _Where...?_ She thought, looking around the battlefield frantically, but the other rogue was nowhere to be seen.

The High dragon was throwing fireballs at the mage, who was dodging them as best as he could. He would have to fend for himself, seeing as he is the only one who can attack the dragon, while its on that perch.

Then the dragon roared again. And she saw where Hawke was. Clinging for her life, on one of her daggers, that was buried deep in the dragon's neck.

* * *

><p><em>Sodding idiot with a nug-brain. No! Without a brain at all!<em> Hawke thought angry at herself, as her hands were starting to go numb from holding the dagger so tight, as the dragon was tossing his head, trying to throw her down._ I need to get a better footing!_ With that desperate thought, Hawke tried to get one of her legs on the other side of the dragons neck. She screamed and almost let go of her hold as her leg landed on the other side, straight on one of the spikes, impaling it successfully.

At least now Hawke wasn't swaying from the side of the dragon, but with each move, the pain from her leg jolted through her whole body. She gritted her teeth, as she removed one hand from the dagger, so she could get the other one, which was still on her back. She used that one to severe the spike that was lodged in her leg, from the dragons neck.

The dragon roared again, now trying to hit her with its tail, but coming short by mere inches. Hawke buried her other dagger in its neck, a little higher than the other one, so she could move up to its skull. That made the creature to jump in the air once more. It flew straight towards the wall of the mountain. Hawke's eyes widened with horror when she understood what it was trying to do.

The dragon made one last, hard swing of its wings, before slamming its back into to mountain. Hawke slid to the side of its neck, to avoid being crushed to death, losing a hold on one of the daggers. Dangling from the dragons neck, barely holding on one of its spikes and her dagger, Hawke knew that she was going to die very soon.

Fortunately for her, though, the dragon flew back towards the clearing and the rest of Hawke's companions. It tried to crush Aveline, who was just decapitating the last of the Dragonlings that were attacking the trio on the ground. The warrior dove for cover, barely escaping dragons legs, though its tail hit her squarely in the chest, sending her flying into the wall of the perch, on top of which Anders stood. Anders quickly turned his attention on the fallen warrior, and soon, Aveline was back in the fight.

As soon as the dragon touched the ground, Hawke let go of her hold, falling on her injured leg. Pain blinded her for a moment. In an instant, Isabela was beside her, trying to help her move away from the raging beast, which was once again throwing fireballs at Anders.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Hawke slumped down, holding her impaled leg "Just get it out, this fight isn't over yet."

"But…" When Isabela tried to protest, Hawke silenced her with a glare "Do it."

Isabela nodded, grabbing the fat end of the spike "Hold on" She said as she, tugged at it "Its stuck in the bone."

"I'm surprised the bone didn't snap in half" Hawke managed a weak smile "Pull again."

This time, Hawke grunted, as the spike exited her leg. She didn't waste a moment anymore, seeing what Aveline planned to do.

"Give me one of your daggers and lets go." This time, Isabela complied without a word.

Aveline used the moment of the dragons attention on the mage to her advantage, throwing away her shield and gripping the handle of her sword with both hands. The warrior ran towards the dragon, sword high above her head, and when she was near enough, she jumped as high as her heavy armor would let her, burying the sword deep into the dragons flank, dragging it down its side, until it got stuck on a bone.

The creature propped on its hind legs, roaring from the pain. Aveline let go of the sword, unable to pull it out, and backed away, feeling vulnerable without her shield.

Isabela and Hawke used the opportunity, when the dragon lowered his head to try to bite Aveline. Isabela sank one of her daggers into its eye, while Hawke, opened its throat with the other one.

The High Dragon struggled to stay on its feet, trying futilely to kill at least one of its adversaries, before succumbing to the wounds, falling down with an earthshaking _THUD_.

Hawke slumped down, pain and exhaustion threatening to overwhelm her. Anders was quickly by her side, healing her. When he finished, Aveline made her drink a full bottle of a stamina potion. She felt her energy returning, and soon she was almost like new.

"How did you….?" Anders started to ask. Hawke smiled, while finishing the sentence for him "…managed not to get trampled to death by the jumping dragon?"

Anders nodded and she shrugged "I just curled myself as much as I could when it went up, and when it came down again, I grabbed one of its legs, thinking it would be a good idea to ride a dragon." She finished with a laugh.

Anders watched her amazed "You are an idiot." He finally said shaking his head, turning around, to look for something worth salvaging.

"I cant believe we killed a High Dragon" Isabela said happily, poking the corpse with her dagger, the one she borrowed to Hawke. She retrieved the other from the dragons eye, and Hawke's twin blades from its neck.

The pirate handed Hawke her daggers, who nodded her thanks. "Better get some of this blood with us, Merrill will ecstatic" Hawke said with a smile.

Isabela smirked seductively, leaning towards Hawke "Oh, she wont be the only one." Her lips brushed Hawke's ear when she whispered. Hawke felt her adrenaline rise again, as she thought about what will happen that night, when they get back to Kirkwall, so she shook her head a little to clear her thoughts.

"First, we need to get back." She said firmly, but with a smile. Isabela rolled her eyes, but she got several empty vials, from who know where, to fill them with dragon's blood.


	6. The morning after

**A/N:** _Sorry for the long wait, AND sorry for a short chapter! But I really dont know what to write... It seems that, since I started playing Mass Effect 2, all my ideas swirl around Miranda and Shepard xD There will probably be 2 more chapters before I end this story... or maybe even only one, we will see._

* * *

><p>Hawke slowly opened her eyes, only to be blinded by a bright light. She shut them tight once again, bringing a hand to them, in an attempt to rub the sleep away. When she opened them again, she looked at the sleeping form besides her, smiling.<p>

Isabela was laying on her side, her back turned towards Hawke, her body covered only by a thin sheet crumpled over her waist.

Hawke scooted closer to the other woman. She propped herself on the elbow, while her other hand was tracing some invisible line from pirates shoulder, down to the sheets on her waist. Isabela snuggled closer to Hawke, enjoying her touch even in her sleep.

Encouraged by this, Hawke pressed her lips on the pirates neck, trailing soft kisses on her dark skin. She heard Isabela moan "I could get used to being woken up like this."

She turned slightly towards Hawke, smile on her lips, and only one eye half opened, while saying that. Her voice was still groggy from the sleep.

Hawke kissed her softly on the forehead. "I think Id like that" She said with a lopsided grin.

Isabela chuckled, turning fully towards Hawke, snuggling closer to the other rogue. Hawke hugged her, closing her eyes. _I don't want this moment to end. I want to stay like this forever. _

"Izzy?" Isabela looked up at her lover, questioningly. "Not that I wouldn't like to stay here with you whole day, but I really do have to meet with Anders. He said something about a potion that will separate him and justice, without killing them."

Isabela sighed. "Do you have to go, like, right now?" She asked seductively, climbing on top of the other rogue, straddling her.

Hawke felt her adrenaline rise, as her eyes went all over pirates body, lingering on her large bosom. _Damn it Isabela_. Hawke placed her hands on Isabela's hips, as the pirate leaned to kiss her. her hands were roaming Isabela's back.

When one of Hawke's hands was on her hip, and the other on her back, Isabela was caught by surprise when the woman bellow her suddenly flipped their positions.

Hawke smiled against the pirates lips, before she got up. "Sorry Izzy, but I really, really need to go." When she saw pirate's pouting look, she added "I promise, I will make it up to you tonight."

With that Isabela cheered up a little. She propped herself on her elbows and watched Hawke, as the Champion started collecting her clothes from all over the room, marveling at her lovers body.

Hawke didn't have as large... assets, as she did, but her bosom wasn't small either. She didn't have an ounce of fat on her, years of hard training and brutal battles made sure of that. She was a little shorter than Isabela herself, but she knew how to seem much, much taller than the pirate when she wanted. Her hands were strong and calloused, but her touch was always gentle. And her backside... Isabela had just one word for it. Perfect.

Hawke finally noticed Isabela's gaze and blushed a little. "What?" She asked, unable to contain a small smile.

Isabela laughed at her blush, getting up in a sitting position, giving Hawke a good view of her upper body. Hawke's hungry eyes lingered on her bosom again for a few moments, before she shook her head to try to clear it, before she rolled her eyes at the pirate.

Isabela was still laughing at Hawke's reaction when the Champion exited the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Hawke stared at Anders in disbelief. "You want me to go and collect... dung?"<p>

They were in his clinic and he has just told her the details of his plan to separate himself from Justice.

"No! Just extracts from urine, guano and the like." the mage protested.

"Right. You want me to collect dung for you." Hawke stated, not amused. She crossed her arms beneath her breasts.

Anders sighed. "Will you help me or not?"

"Of course I'll help you. It would be better for everyone if you and Justice could be separated." After a moment, she added jokingly "You owe me a new armor if this one starts to stink."

Anders managed a weak smile "Thank you, I wont forget this."


	7. Falling apart

_**A/N:** Damn that writers block... and damn those exams! I dont have time to write because of them -.- Sorry again for the long wait. I didnt know what to do with this chapter, coz I was thinking of finishing the story with it... but the blockade! It took me a week to write the last 4-5 sentences! -.- So I decided there will be one more chapter, dealing with the (probably) battles with Meredith and Orsino and (definitely) the aftermath..._

* * *

><p>"Elthina! No! Maker, no! She was your most faithful, your most beloved..." Sebastian was on his knees crying for the unnecessary loss of life, and praying for the souls of the victims, while Hawke watched, with horror, the ruin that was Chantry just moments before.<p>

_No way. This is some kind of dream, a nightmare. I must be trapped in Fade or something... Anders wouldn't do this! He is not a murdered, he's a healer! Andraste, please let me wake up!_ Hawke thought, overwhelmed by various emotions, ranging from horror, over bewilderment, to surprise. She realized that her mouth were open, so she quickly shut them with an audible click. She then heard what Meredith was speaking.

"... hereby invoke the Right of Annulment. Every mage in the Circle is to be executed - immediately."

Orsino started pleading for her help, but she silenced him with a raised hand "What? You cant do that! It wasn't a Circle mage who did this. It was an _abomination!_" She said the last word with disgust, glaring at Anders, who avoided looking her in the eyes.

Orsino relaxed a bit, but not completely, when he saw that the Champion is on his side.

But Meredith had other plans for the Champion "I demand you stand with us! Even you must see that this outrage cannot be tolerated."

Hawke took a deep breath before she spoke "I understand. But you cannot expect me to stand idly while you execute innocent mages." She averted her gaze, looking at the ground "Not when... _I_ helped _him_ do this." It came out as a whisper, the only way for Hawke to prevent her voice from cracking.

There were gasps all around her. She felt, more than saw, Isabela, when the pirate came to stand by her side, looking at every person defiantly, like she was daring them to say or do something.

This gave her strength to confront the facts. "I helped him collect the ingredients he needed... And I helped him to get inside the Chantry without being seen..." She discreetly took Isabela's hand, seeking strength to continue, and the pirate gave her a slight squeeze.

As Hawke opened her mouth to speak again, Anders cut her off, defending her against the accusing looks of everyone around them, including some members of their party. "But she didn't know! I never told her my plan, I just said it would be a personal favor to me. If you want to blame anyone, BLAME ME!"

Hawke gave him sharp look, disgust in her eyes, but was once again prevented from speaking. This time it was Sebastian who spoke "Why are we debating the Right of Annulment, when the monster who did this is right here!" The Prince said with a sneer.

He then turned towards Hawke "I swear to you, I will kill him."

Hawke turned her glare at Sebastian, but said nothing. She then looked at the Knight-Commander "Meredith, please, listen to reason. I agree with you, and will stand by your side, but ONLY if you revoke the Right of Annulment. I will not watch as you slaughter the innocents. Lock them up, conduct your search for the maleficars, but don't kill them all!"

"Even if I whished to, I could not stay my hand. The people will demand blood."

Hawke closed her eyes, not knowing what to do. "Follow your heart." Isabela whispered so only she could hear. She opened her eyes to look at the pirate. Isabela gave her a small nod.

Hawke looked at Orsino "I wont let her slaughter all of you." First Enchanter gave her small nod and a smile of appreciation.

"But what of Anders?" Sebastian asked, but before she could answer, the others joined in.

"Hawke, if you do this, I don't know if I can follow." Aveline said grimly.

"I know we can do this. I believe in you Hawke" Merrill quipped in.

Meredith didn't look pleased at all "Think carefully Champion. Stand with them and you will share their fate."

Hawke looked at all of them, before answering "I made my choice. What must be done, will be done." She glared at the Knight-Commander.

"No, I wont fight to protect these mages, not even for you Hawke." Fenris said, as he approached Meredith.

But Hawke ignored him. She was looking intently at her best friend, as Aveline waged war within herself; help a friend, or do her duty and stand with Templars?

She finally looked at Hawke, with a grim expression "I see what you are trying to do, and my place... is with you."

Hawke relaxed a little, letting a sigh of relief escape her lips, as she gave her friend a small smile.

But Meredith decided that this was enough "You are a fool Champion. Kill them all! I will rouse the rest of the order" She screamed, while retreating.

Hawke released Isabela's hand, so she could grab her weapons. She glanced at her other companions. Fenris and Sebastian have gone with Meredith, but Aveline, Merrill and the rest already drew their respective weapons, ready to defend the mages against the advancing Templars.

Orsino ordered for his mages to retreat to Gallows, while the First Enchanter himself, as well as Hawke's sister Bethany, decided to stay and stale the aggressors. Hawke scowled at that._ I don't like for her to be on the battlefield. She is a healer, not a warrior_. She thought, moving closer to Bethany, so she could protect her little sister better.

The first Templar came at Hawke, swinging his large sword over his head. She sidestepped him, dodging his blade, while going for his ill-protected neck with her dagger. She sliced his throat, immediately going for the next.

This one was a little more careful, using his shield to block her attack. His eyes widened, when she disappeared in puff of smoke, reappearing moment later behind him, thrusting her twin daggers with all her might into his back. That was enough to drop him on his knees, but not kill him, so she finished him off by stabbing him downwards through his neck.

As she was pulling her dagger free from the dead Templar, fireball flew inches from her head. Hawke whirled around just in time to see another Templar going off in flames, few feets from her. She shot a surprised look at her sister, who just smirked at her, before turning around to freeze another Templar that was charging at her, his shield on the ready and his sword held high. For all the good that did him. Aveline charged at the frozen Templar, shattering him to bits with her sword.

Soon all Templars that were left behind to cover Meredith's escape were dead, or dying. The latter were being taken care of by Isabela and her daggers. Orsino took Bethany to the Gallows, to organize some defense, leaving Anders in Hawke's hands, to deal with him as she sees fit.

"Be careful Beth." Hawke said as her sister turned to leave with First Enchanter.

"You too, sis." Young mage said with a small smile, before turning again to go after Orsino.

Hawke watched them go a while longer, before turning towards Anders. He sat on some crate, looking directly ahead of himself. He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off, coldly saying "Save it, I don't want to hear it." She began pacing behind his back. "I mean, what were you thinking? Were you thinking at all? Makers breath Anders, you destroyed the CHANTRY!"

"This is the justice all mages have awaited!" Anders defended his actions.

"Sincerity does not justify THIS!" Aveline shouted at the mage.

"I don't even know you anymore, Anders." Hawke stated sadly.

"You never really did know me. You only saw what you wanted to see, ignoring what you didn't like. Just like with your pirate queen, or your little pet, the blood mage..."

"Hey! Watch you tongue you bastard, or I will cut it off!" Isabela shouted. Merrill just looked like she was about to cry.

"Enough!" Hawke put an end to the quarrel.

"Whatever you do, just do it." He said quietly, still looking at the far wall.

Hawke didn't know what to do. _Anders was my friend, but this... I cant let him go away after this._ She looked at Isabela, who was comforting Merrill and glaring at Anders. She noticed that Hawke was looking at her and she gave the other rogue a short nod. Hawke's expression darkened as she looked at her other friends who had similar reactions as the pirate.

_Damn it Anders, you give me no choice..._

"You have to pay for what you have done." She said, her voice devoid of any emotion, as she pulled out one of her smaller knives.

"I know." He whispered, preparing himself for what he knew was coming.

"Stand up." Hawke struggled to keep her voice steady. Anders obliged, facing her. He gave her a small smile and a quick nod.

Hawke felt her hand tremble, so she gripped the knife harder. She put her other hand on the mage's shoulder, letting her knife hover over his heart a few moments, before she gathered her strength to thrust it in.

Anders gasped as the metal pierced his body, grabbing the Champion's shoulders for support, before his strength failed him, and he slid down to his knees. He looked up with the last of his fading strength, to see a lone tear going down Hawke's cheek. His eyes turned glassy as he slumped down on his side.

She stood there, staring at the body of a person she once considered a friend, but who betrayed her for what he believed in. She wanted to cry. She wanted to hit something. She wanted to... _I don't know what I want to do_. Hawke thought grimly.

She felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She didn't need to turn to know that was Isabela. Somehow though, even the smallest gestures from pirate were able to give her back the strength, the fire, to continue fighting.

Hawke lifted her head to look at her lover with a new resolution in her eyes_. I will protect Bethany and the mages. And I will not let Meredith's terror to continue_. She thought defiantly, looking the pirate in the eyes.

Isabela saw her determination and smirked, trying to lighten the mood. "You ready to go and kick some Templar butt?"


	8. Just a beginning

_**A/N:** Finally finished! I know its long overdue (sorry about that ^^b), but I just didnt know how to finish this story. I had most of it written a month ago, but the last page was just... stubborn xD But now its over, so, enjoy and tell me what you think! :D_

* * *

><p>Hawke dove to the side, as the large statue brought its weapon crashing down on a place she stood a moment before. She dashed towards it, seeing its huge sword stuck in the ground.<p>

Suddenly, she found herself flying through the air before slamming into some wall. _Damn it_... She fought unconsciousness, while struggling to get up. Shaking her head to clear it up a bit, she saw Meredith approaching her menacingly.

"Now Champion, you will pay." She rose her sword, but before she could deliver fatal blow, an arrow struck her, lodging into the back of her armor, making her stagger a bit, but not really harming her.

* * *

><p><em>Two hours earlier<em>

"First Enchanter!"

"Champion! You've survived, thank the Maker! We must..." He was interrupted by the coming of Meredith, Cullen, Fenris, Sebastian and some of her other top ranking Templars. "And here you are!"

"Let us speak Meredith!" He pleaded the Knight-Commander, quickly coming down the stairs to confront her. "Before this battle destroys the city you claim to protect!"

"I will entertain a surrender, nothing more." She said casually, smirking at the mage. "Speak if you have something to say."

"Revoke the Right of Annulment, Meredith." Orsino said quietly, unable to keep despair from his voice. "Imprison us, if you must, search the Tower... I will even help you. But DO NOT kill us all for an act WE DIDN'T commit!"

"The Grand Cleric is dead, killed by a mage." She said matter-of-factley. "Your offer is commendable Orsino, but it comes too late."

Hawke thought now was a good time to jump in "We can still prevent this. Before you both tear Kirkwall apart."

"You realize this is a cause you cannot hope to win." Fenris said, but before Hawke got a chance to respond, Sebastian asked "Where is Anders? Did you...?"

Hawke, who was glaring at the elf, turned to look at the prince, sadness in her eyes evident. "He is dead."

"You actually... killed him?" He asked, shocked. Exchanging glances with Fenris, he looked at the Champion, thinking hard.

"I... I hope its not too late to rejoin you?" He finally said.

Hawke's head shot up in surprise. She glanced at Isabela, who gave her small smile. Hawke nodded at the Prince and he rejoined her ranks.

* * *

><p>As Meredith turned towards her attacker, Hawke got up and tackled her. The Knight-Commander dropped her blade when they hit the ground, and since Hawke lost her daggers when Meredith charged on her, she had to settle for trying to beat the crap out of the Templar with her bare hands. Not an easy task with fully armored opponent.<p>

She managed to break the Knight-Commander's nose, before Meredith somehow managed to grab her hands and kick her off of herself over her head.

Hawke grunted as she hit the ground. She had to roll over to avoid being trampled by Meredith, as the Knight-Commander stomped with all her might on the place Hawke was laying moment before. The pavement shattered under the Templars boot from the force of impact.

Sebastian used this opportunity to put few more arrows in the Knight-Commander's armor, giving Hawke enough time to collect her daggers. But before she could get near, Meredith realized she needed even more power, so she jumped, soaring through the air and landing on the higher ground.

"Maker! Your servant begs you for the strength to defeat this evil!" She shouts as she plunges her sword into the ground, animating every statue in the courtyard.

"Balls!" Hawk heard Isabela swear as they got surrounded.

Suddenly, the pirate was enveloped in the red aura "What tha...?"

"Isabela!" Hawke shouted in alarm as she reached towards her lover, only to be repelled by the sinister aura. _No! Not again! Its the same as when we fought Huon..._

"How does it feel, Champion, to know I hold the life of the one you love in my hands?" Meredith said, smirking mockingly, as she jumped down between the combatants.

* * *

><p><em>One hour earlier<em>

"I refuse to keep running! I wont wait for her to kill me!" Orsino was getting dangerously desperate.

"I hope you are not giving up before taking a shot at Meredith." Hawke said cautiously. _I have to calm him down a little, before he does something stupid_.

"I am not giving up. Im giving in!" Orsino yelled, slicing his own palm with a small dagger.

_Balls._ Hawke thought as the First Enchanter became an abomination right in front of her.

* * *

><p>Hawke screamed as she charged at Meredith, dodging the first, sliding under the second and jumping on the third, spider-like statue. She used the momentum to jump off of it, straight at the Knight-Commander.<p>

Meredith only smirked as she lazily raised her sword at the enraged rogue, parrying or dodging her every attack.

"Let! Her! Go!" Hawke screamed, emphasizing every word with a strike of her blades.

"Enough!" The Knight-Commander grew bored of Hawke's clumsy attacks, so she kicked her in the chest, making the Champion stagger backwards. She thrust her free hand towards the pirate, and Isabela screamed as Meredith began to squeeze the life out of her.

Hawke, looked in horror at her lover, but as she turned to face Meredith again, a shadowy figure suddenly appeared behind the Templar.

Meredith gasped, and her concentration faltered when Zevran stabbed her in the back, grinning in the apparent victory. Isabela fell to the floor, still conscious. She tried to get up, but her legs couldn't support her just yet.. Hawke was about to run to her side, when Meredith began glowing bright red. The Knight-Commander turned and backhanded the elven assassin, sending him flying into the wall. She turned her attention back on Hawke.

Hawke crouched, daggers on the ready, in case she decided to charge at her again.

"I will not be defeated! Maker! Aid your humble servant!" It seemed to Hawke like the Knight-Commander was on fire, so bright was her aura.

But then, something unexpected, even to the Templar Commander, happened.

Her sword exploded in her face and the lyrium dust began settling on her. Meredith screamed in pain , horror and confusion. She fell to her knees clutching her head.

Hawke took a few hesitant steps back, her mouth slightly open as she watched grisly scene before her.

Screaming soon stopped and when the dust cleared, there was a lyrium statue in the spot where Meredith had been few moments earlier.

The Templars surrounded them almost immediately. One scout approached their former Commander, checking on her. She looked at Cullen and shook her head. The Knight-Captain then looked at Hawke, who glared at him, daring him to try something.

He quickly withdrew, gesturing to other Templars to do the same. Hawke gave him a curt nod, before turning on her heels and quickly walking towards where Aveline was supporting still weak Isabela.

"We have to get away from this town as fast and as far as possible. Cullen won't try to arrest us, but the next Knight-Commander will. Isabela, is your boat ready to sail?"

"Ship, Hawke" she corrected the Champion for the Nth time, making Hawke scowl at her "and yes, she is ready."

The Champion nodded "Good." She turned towards the Guard Captain "Aveline, I will need you, Donnic and Varric to get us supplies. Gather as much as you can and be sure to come back before the dawn." Aveline nodded, as she let go of Isabela, handing the pirate to the Champion, before she and Varric ran off to find her husband.

Hawke turned towards the rest of her companions, who were now gathered around her "The rest of you, go to the Sirens Call II, we will be leaving at dawn." She added, gesturing at Zevran and Isabela "Help those who can't walk by themselves."

"What about you?" Isabela and Bethany asked at the same time.

"I have something I need to take care of first, but I will be joining you later." Hawke said, glancing at Fenris.

They all nodded and started towards the docks. Hawke could hear Isabela muttering "… I can walk fine by myself…" as she was being led by Bethany. Sebastian was carrying unconscious Zevran over his shoulder.

As she turned towards Fenris, her face was unreadable. Fenris was looking at her impassionetly. They just stood there, watching each other for a few moments, before Hawke spoke "You are welcome to join us, if you wish."

The elf stared at her for a few moments, before looking away, frown on his face "And why would I want that?"

"I don't really like you, and you always knew that." She thought she heard him mutter 'The feeling is mutual.' "But… You are useful in combat, as you have proved again and again over the years. And I can always use another warrior by my side."

Hawke turned to leave, adding over her shoulder "Its your choice. Just be sure to make it before the dawn." With that, Champion of Kirkwall left the Gallows.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" The younger Hawke asked the Champion as soon as she boarded the ship.<p>

Her sister just shrugged "We will see. I gave him the choice, he can come with us if he wishes. How is Isabela?"

"She will be fine, she just needs to rest, so that means no sex, no alcohol and no fighting for at least a month." Young mage gave Hawke knowing look. The rogue just chuckled "Does she know about that?"

"Ask Sebastian." Bethany was having a hard time containing her laugh, as she motioned with her head over her sisters shoulder. Hawke turned around to see the Prince probing his bandaged head with a finger, and wincing at the contact.

"When I told her that, Seb tried to cheer her up a little. He's lucky she isn't in her prime condition; the dagger she threw only grazed him, though the gash was deep enough that my weak healing couldn't fix it completely." Mage sighed "I just wish Anders was here, he was a much better healer than I am." She finished with a frown.

Hawke tensed a little at the mention of Anders' name "Don't worry, you will do fine. You are the best healer we have now." She said, putting a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"You mean, the only one." Bethany corrected her.

"That too." Hawke chuckled. "I'm going to see Isabela now. Knowing how stubborn she can be, I'm worried she won't listen to the doctor." She said with a small smile.

"See you later sis. And don't forget; NO sex!"

* * *

><p>Hawke just waved her, not turning around.<p>

Hawke slowly opened the door to the Captain's cabin and peeked inside. When she saw that Isabela was asleep and that it was safe to come in, she sneaked inside, quietly closing the door and taking a chair to sit besides sleeping pirate.

_Damn it, its my fault she is in this condition. If I had just kept my distance… If we weren't together, Meredith would never have used her to get to me. _She put her head in her hands, silently berating herself.

"Hey." Isabela's voice got her attention and Hawke lifted her head to give her lover a small, strained smile. "Don't tell me you were sleeping in that chair." The pirate said mockingly "There is enough room in the bed for both of us."

Hawke eyed the small, one-person bed "Only if you slept on me."

"Wasn't thinking about any other way." The pirate winked.

Hawke chuckled "Why am I not surprised?" he shook her head "But seriously, you need to rest. You know what Beth said."

Isabela scowled "Seriously Hawke? You really think I will abstinent from alcohol and sex for a month?" Licking her lips seductively, she added "You really think YOU will manage?"

Hawke shot her a glare "This is serious Isabela. I need you to promise me, you will at least try to listen to my sister… At least, until we find a healer that can fix you."

Isabela frowned at Hawke.

"Please. Do it for me." Hawke's expression softened to a pleading one.

Isabela turned her head away from the other rogue. "Fine." She said, sulking.

"Thank you." Hawke got up from the chair and leaned over the pirate, to place a soft kiss on her forehead. "Now rest. I still have some things to take care of, but I promise I will be back soon."

"Fine. Go, before the world crumbles in the absence of the all mighty Champion!" The pirate exclaimed dramatically, and Hawke just shook her head, as she paused at the door, looking back at her lover with a smile.

_This is going to be an interesting voyage._


End file.
